As electronic devices continue to become more sophisticated, these devices provide an increasing amount of functionality and features. One area gaining popularity in the consumer market is improved camera functionality and features. In particular, computer vision applications have come to rely increasingly on superpixels and superpixel algorithms.
As consumers demand increased functionality from electronic devices, there is a need to provide improved devices having increased capabilities while maintaining robust and reliable product configurations.